cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Episode 31: Shouma Shinonome
ショウマ |Row 2 title = Phonetic |Row 2 info = Shinonome Shouma |Row 3 title = English Name: |Row 3 info = Shouma Shinonome |Row 4 title = Airing Date: |Row 4 info = May 31st, 2015 |Row 5 title = Previous Episode: |Row 5 info = G Episode 30: Rin Hashima |Row 6 title = Next Episode: |Row 6 info = G Episode 32: A Long Summer's Beginning }} "Shouma Shinonome" is the 31st Episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard G and the 227th Episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Plot The story starts after Tokoha's loss, in which Team Trinity Dragon (plus Kumi) comforts her, dragging Chrono into the scene as well, before realizes that Shion is missing. Shion actually tries to investigate his opponent, so he needs time for himself. Unluckily for him, he couldn't get the information he needs. Hearing that the match is starting in ten minutes, he rushes towards the waiting room, only for him to stumble upon Shouma, and spilling his drink on his shirt. While both of them goes to the toilet, Shouma reveals that he knows everything about Shion's background, implying that he has investigate Shion beforehand. After saying good luck to each other, Shouma goes back to his team's waiting room, and Rin implies that his stumble upon Shion is part of Shouma's plan. The match starts, and Shion, not knowing his opponent's ability, cannot play very confidently. As soon as Shion rides his ace, Blue Sky Knight, Altmile, he unleashes a stream of assault, only to deal no damage to his opponent. Shouma then blurts out what Shion is thinking; that he has not enough time to investigate Shouma, shocking the boy. He then goes to Stride Great Angel, Doom Brace on his Mythic Beast, Fenrir, and triple drove double critical triggers. Shion manage to pull a heal trigger, therefore he survived with 4 damages. Shion counters with Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel on the next turn, but he only able to deal a damage via Samuel's skill, and all of his attacks are guarded. Shouma commented that Shion knows he can't win, before Stride another Doombrace and repeating his attack pattern, putting Shion to five damages. He commented that he always use the same tactic (it is his favourite one), and if Shion has the time to investigate, he would know. He also commented that Chrono is stronger than Shion, and will become much stronger, because Chrono only put his life in vanguard, and nothing else, unlike Shion. At this point, Shion get back his fighting spirit due to Chrono and Altmile's words, and Strides Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon. Though, all is for nothing as he could only bring Shouma to five damages. Shouma declares that his turn is the last turn of the game, and defeat Shion. Devastated, Shion left the waiting room without saying anything. Chrono, who ran after him, stumbled upon Kouji Ibuki, who says that Team Try3's everything is not that strong for now, and can only bring them that far in the tournament. When Rin asked about the stain in Shouma's shirt (it apparently is his favourite shirt), he replies that "the only way to keep a bird from heaven in a basket is by only clipping its wings", and he states the desire of fighting Shion again in the future. Afterwards, Ibuki meet Kanzaki, who also commented that Chrono will become stronger, and if he does, inevitably is going to fight him in the future.